Various cargo and dunnage carrying devices are available for assisting the pickup truck or van owner in carrying cargo and so forth. Among these are a number with sliding or rolling members. See, e.g., Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,725; Roshinsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,558.
It would be desirable to ameliorate or overcome any drawbacks associated with known cargo and dunnage carrying devices. Also, it would be desirable to provide a system which is efficient, and pleasing to the consumer, be he a commercial or a home user.